tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Putin Is Dead
Log Title: Putin Is Dead Characters: Interrogator, Iron Bear, Method Location: Moscow, Russia Date: June 27, 2018 TP: Russian Interior TP Summary: Cobra breaks the news that Putin is dead. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:Russian Interior TP As logged by User:Shadowcastershadowlight Moscow, Russia Moscow is the capital and most populous city of Russia, with 12.2 million residents within the city limits and 17.1 million within the urban area. Moscow has the status of a Russian federal city. Moscow is a major political, economic, cultural, and scientific center of Russia and Eastern Europe, as well as the largest city entirely on the European continent. By broader definitions Moscow is among the world's largest cities, being the 14th largest metro area, the 18th largest agglomeration, the 15th largest urban area, and the 11th largest by population within city limits worldwide. According to Forbes 2013, Moscow has been ranked as the ninth most expensive city in the world by Mercer and has one of the world's largest urban economies, being ranked as an alpha global city according to the Globalization and World Cities Research Network, and is also one of the fastest growing tourist destinations in the world according to the MasterCard Global Destination Cities Index. The Moscow Kremlin, usually referred to as the Kremlin, is a fortified complex at the heart of Moscow, overlooking the Moskva River to the south, Saint Basil's Cathedral and Red Square to the east, and the Alexander Garden to the west. It is the best known of the kremlins (Russian citadels) and includes five palaces, four cathedrals, and the enclosing Kremlin Wall with Kremlin towers. Also within this complex is the Grand Kremlin Palace. The complex serves as the official residence of the President of the Russian Federation. The name "Kremlin" means "fortress inside a city", and is often also used metonymically to refer to the government of the Russian Federation in a similar sense to how "White House" is used to refer to the Executive Office of the President of the United States. It had previously been used to refer to the government of the Soviet Union (1922 - 1991) and its highest members (such as general secretaries, premiers, presidents, ministers, and commissars). The term "Kremlinology" refers to the study of Soviet and Russian politics. Extensive Enterprises has acquired Reuters credentials for their agent, Webster Smart, under the alias, 'Jono Pricer', an American press affiliate with the Boston Globe's foreign affairs desk. Jono Pricer is actually a tax accountant for the Globe, unaware that his name has been borrowed to make a news broadcast to the Russian people about the fate of their President. Wearing a grey suit and a grey-blue tie and a white starched shirt, Jono Pricer steps up to a podium, among a small press corps. The official story is that the Boston Globe has uncovered the fate of Vladimir Putin, via a sister paper in St. Petersberg that works the organized crime beat. Unknown to most, this St. Petersberg paper is a front for a corporate oligarchy that fronts an elite Organitzaya police corruption unit, using the paper's leverage to blackmail those that refuse bribes in the city. Pricer raises a hand as cameras flash and cameras go online, the Kremlin's front gate behind his podium, with a small security detail of Air Devils dressed in civilian clothing around him. A Russian interpreter stands near him, with a microphone for earpieces. As the crowd goes silent, Jono Pricer clears his throat and straightens his tie. Interrogator waits off to the side with a briefcase, flanked by men and women in KGB uniforms. They seem to look like a family, and those who have seen a Kirstov might recognize some of that family's members. Though Serji Kirstov, who opened the KGB bunker to Moscow Citizens during the Quintesson invasion has passed on, Many still remember his family, and Interrogator, favorably for their selfless service to Russia and their bravery against the Quintesson invaders. A man stands in the crowd, watching the proceedings. In his trench coat and hat, he could be anyone, although any close inspection would reveal him to be General Iron Bear, current commander of the Oktober Guard forces. For now he seems content to blend into the crowd, watching and waiting the growing media circus. "Greetings, people of Russia," comes Jono Pricer, placing his hands on the podium. "I have today, disturbing news, from my affiliates overseas in Boston. The Russian people have been challenged. Not by America, not by Cobra, not even by Islam, but by their own criminal element." He bows his bald head. "It is with distinct mourning, that I announce the death of Vladimir Putin, by no other than elements of the former Russian military. The Russian Mafia has killed Vladimir Putin and much of his high command, and there is a possible civil action within Russia to control your valuable resources for an encroaching narco-state." There are gasps and a shriek as a woman faints, as Method lets his head bow low in reverence. While the crowd around him gasps and shrieks, Iron Bear remains still. A deep frown ceases his weathered face. This is not good. The desire for secrecy has been used against them, and now loyalties will be torn apart as it becomes every man for himself. Victor Kirstov V, the current head of the family, approaches the podium. :"My fellow Russians, we all know there has been a hidden war these past years. We have looked after you when your *he spits* Democratic government could not. We have done so again. Even though Putin was a former brother in arms, he has had strayed from the path that is right for Russia. In these trying times, we need strong, proven leadership. We need a return to the old ways, when we were strong and united. Democracy has driven us apart and scattered our energy. We have become decadent and weak." Method steps aside for Victor, placing his hands behind his back and fading into the ranks of the security detail of air commandos. They had dropped in the night before on their gliders, deployed in a HAHO glider mission, landing in the boonies of European Russia, the late spring allowing them to quickly rally and synchronize with a pickup by a HISS and STUN detachment. Method had accompanied them, after a three day glider course. Interrogator lets Victor speak, remembering the first Victor Kirstov he knew. That Victor Kirstov had been a KGB General and a very close friend of Interrogator's Grandfather, General Alexander Markov. :Caught up in his thoughts, he barely missed the cue for him to bring the evidence to the podium. Victor V steps aside and Interrogator says in perfect Russian "I have here not only the proof of Vladimir Putin's death in this briefcase, as well as proof of the democratic government's betrayal of the people. Copies have been made and will be distributed after this press conference. I assure you, this evidence has been through the most rigorous testing and will be ample proof of what my Comrade says." Iron Bear steps forward, clenching his right fist - but he knows there's nothing he can do here, at this moment. With a gesture, he could have these men assassinated... but that would merely play into their hands, and provide weight to what they were claiming. Whether this 'proof' is real or fabricated, it does not matter - when they are unable to produce Putin himself, the damage will be done. Bear runs through strategies and counter-strategies in his mind, trying to frame the best reaction. Victor steps back to the podium and begins presenting the evidence as Interrogator begins handing out Press Packets with the rest of the Kirstovs. The Kirstovs answer quick questions. As Interrogator passes Iron Bear, he pauses a moment :GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Interrogator says to him, "You lose" and then continues to work the crowd. Iron Bear seethes as Interrogator walks past with his cute remark, but doesn't outwardly respond - now is not the time. Instead, he runs through the possibilities of Cobra's next move. It seems obvious to him that this is prelude to another attack. Bear starts analyzing counter-strikes, security, weaknesses - Russia has been too long on the defensive with this. If they are to survive, they must strike back. A small smile softens the edge of Bear's frown. He has just the agent in mind. Victor finishes his speech and takes some questions before getting into a bus with the rest of his family. Interrogator gets on the bus with them and it drives off. It turns a corner slowly, and there is a loud noise like a backfire and a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears, there is a man walking casually down the street. Interrogator removes his uniform and changes into a disguise. When it seems the Cobra media team is gone, Iron Bear drifts away from the crowd, heading back towards the Kremlin. In his mind, counter-plans tick through the possibilities, but first thing's first - Cobra needs to know they cannot launch an operation like this on Russian soil and not pay a price. The American president may be content to simply hand over control of their country to Cobra, but that will not happen in Russia - not while Iron Bear lives. Even though it's a pleasant, sunny Thursday morning in Moscow, Bear hunches the collar of his trench coat up over his neck. He begins to walk quickly towards the Kremlin, taking long, purposeful strides. Suddenly, however, he takes an unexpected turn to cut through an alleyway. He quickly disappears from sight, and if Interrogator doesn't hurry, he might lose sight of Bear before he comes out on the other side. Eyes narrowing behind his mirrored sunglasses, he puts one hand on the knife he inherited from his Grandfather and hurries as quietly as possible to get back within line of sight of the Oktober Guardsman. When Interrogator makes it into the alleyway, it seems initially that Iron Bear is gone... until Gator feels the warm barrel of a pistol pressed against his neck. "May I help you with something, comrade?" asks the voice of Iron Bear in Russian, close and quiet into Interrogator's ear. While people continue to walk past on the street outside, within the shadow of the alley Gator gets the impression that he could be killed and no one would be the wiser. GAME: Interrogator PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Interrogator says calmly, "How do you know that it is not I who can help you?" A strong hand is placed on Interrogator's shoulder, and he is guided further into the alley. The pistol barrel remains pressed into Gator's neck. "Who do you represent, comrade? Bratva? SVR? Choose your words carefully. Today is not to good day to test me." Bear's voice is as cold as iron, and like his pistol hand, doesn't waver. GAME: Interrogator FAILS a COURAGE roll of Extreme difficulty. Interrogator says nervously, slipping into a Borovian accent, "I was sent to discuss the terms of the Oktober Guard's re-assimilation." :GAME: Iron Bear FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Iron Bear spins Interrogator around and presses him back against the wall, placing the gun barrel against his neck. "Re-assimilation? Into what? We are quite content serving Mother Russia as is, and a new regime won't change that. We endured through the fall of the Soviet Union. We will protect the homeland through this newest threat from Cobra." Bear doesn't seem to realize he's left himself vulnerable to Gator's knife, but then again, if he's stabbed, all it would take would be a twitch of his trigger finger... :GAME: Interrogator PASSES a COURAGE roll of Extreme difficulty. Interrogator presses the knife against Iron Bear's stomach and says, "I'm not going out alone. At least I'll die quickly, how about you? As for the re-assimilation, I am talking about back into Communism. Nobody said anything about Cobra. They are sympathetic to the cause and have the best forensic laboratories and were willing to lend us Interrogator." There is a long, tense pause, and then sudden laughter. Iron Bear chortles in good humor as he lowers the pistol from Gator's neck. "Fair enough. As for capitalism, communism... the people want a strong stable government. Personally, I don't care how the economy is organized. Putin brought Russia into a new era - and now he is gone. Who will have the vision to sustain us? That is the question that troubles me most." He takes a step back and raises his eyebrows at Gator, cocking his head slightly. Interrogator withdraws the knife and says, "Vision. We have that. Imagine what America, lead by Cobra Commander, and Russia, lead by the KGB could accomplish together! The world would be ours and, forget about bringing a country into a new era, we would be bringing THE WORLD into a NEW ERA! That is vision!" Iron Bear scowls. "You would bring back the KGB? Under whose leadership? And Cobra would kill our leader, and then offer an alliance? No. That ship has passed. Gus' svin'ye ne tovarisch -- A goose is not a pig's friend. Cobra will suffer for what they have done. For their move against us, they will lose America, Cobra Unity, and their lives. If you represent them, you should leave Russia, now. Cobra has made themselves our enemy, and will soon learn what a mistake that was."" Interrogator sighs sadly and says, "I represent the KGB and as for who would lead..." :He breaks into a smile and says, " Victor Kirstov V was very comfortable on that podium. I would say all the Kirstovs were." Iron Bear shakes his head. "The KGB is dead. If you wish to put forth a new leader, have at it. I suppose anyone can at this point. It'll take a lot more than a pretty speech to get my support, however." Bear holsters his pistol. "Have a good day, comrade. I'd best not catch you following me again." Turning his back on Interrogator, Iron Bear steps out of the alley and continues on his way.